Conventional projection systems that display aerial images are used in a number of different applications. To illustrate, these conventional projection systems can be used to provide aerial images of a specific product for advertising or customer attraction in brick-and-mortar retail establishments. For example, these conventional projection systems can display a floating image of a shoe, a food, etc. drink product that the retail establishment or manufacturer is marketing.